


A secret trap

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Before, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Story: The Adventure of the Red-Headed League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock wants everything to go back as it was!





	A secret trap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red-Headed League](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211282) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

Looking for a way to definitively "lure" John back, the only coherent thought Sherlock was able to formulate was: _I need a case!_

_A really good one... One good enough to be in his blog!_ Sherlock was evaluating the degree of strangeness as well as the level of possible danger of each case. Reading the email he received late last night, he thought _Maybe this one will do it?_ At first glance, a seven or eight on the level of quirkiness but perfectly very low on peril. _John is a father now, I must think about his security_.  Setting up a meeting in the morning with the man, Jabez Wilson, the detective went back to his experiment.

At precisely 9AM, Mr. Wilson presented himself at 221b. His tale of secret society, red haired men and an old American giving money to write down the Encyclopaedia Britannica was so perfectly absurd that he texts John discreetly in the middle of it to come as soon as possible if available.

John's quick 'Be there in 15min' gives him a warm feeling.

_He doesn't need to know that I'm planning to trap him! If he's willing to go with it, it's going to be the first real case since Eurus._

_What's better than a mystery to hasten the return to our life from before..._

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten few weeks ago ACD The Red-Headed League. 
> 
> In my imagination, it's the first big adventure after all the drama in S4.3 so besides following the plot of the original short story, I've add insight on Sherlock and John turmoils. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)


End file.
